Lilium
by Aermaria
Summary: Response to GhostintheMirror's challenge. Based on Elfen Lied. Aeris is a breed of mutated humans called the Cetra. one day she escapes from the labs only to be shot and develop a split personality. Now humanity's fate is on ice.CxA. I know bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or Final Fantasy VII they belong to Lynn Okamoto and Square-Enix and this idea to base this fanfic off Elfen Lied belongs to Agita Omega. I also do not own any of the characters both Elfen Lied and FF VII.

Chapter 1

It was a quiet, peaceful night at the Shinra Building, everywhere that is except the research labs. For in the research labs contained one of a breed of mutated humans called the Cetra. The Cetra had the ability to perform telekinesis using invisible arms called "vectors" some of the Cetra had a few vectors while others had probably up to thousands of vectors. Cetra also had the ability to speak with the planet.

Anyway this one Cetra in the research lab was called Aeris, and Aeris despised humans like no other and was getting sick of the scientists studying her like she was their little guinea pig. So she finally lost it and decided to break out of her containment chamber. Meanwhile there was a young employee at the Shinra Building called Lucrecia who was Professor Dyne's secretary. She was trying so hard to do her job right, but no avail.

As soon as Aeris broke free of her containment chamber all the SOLDIERs in the research facility had tried to stop her. Unfortunately she was far too powerful and began killing all of them using her four vectors, even though Aeris had only a limited numbers of vectors she was very swift in her movements and because of this didn't need very many vectors.

"Mr. Dyne, it's Aeris she escaped, you need to get over here now!" One of the SOLDIERs had said. Dyne was one of the head researchers in the Shinra Building and had many studies of the Cetra. As soon as Dyne had arrived with his troops to the point of location where Aeris was Lucrecia had came running down the hall with Dyne's coffee unfortunately as soon as she was close she tripped and fell right in front of Aeris, completely unaware of what was going on.

"Lucrecia, run!" Dyne was trying to say this and save her at the same time, but his troops kept holding him back. "What?" Lucrecia said, but alas it was too late. Without hesitation Aeris had put one of her vectors on Lucrecia's shoulder and in the blink of an eye had killed her. The SOLDIERs had immediately fired at Aeris but Aeris had grabbed Lucrecia's corpse and used it as a shield to protect herself from the bullets. And within seconds had killed all of the SOLDIERs standing in front of her, and kept walking onward.

On her way out she had encountered Sephiroth who was the leader of the SOLDIERs. Like his subordinates he too tried to destroy her, but she had gouged his eyes out and went on her way. Dyne fortunately made his way to the highest point in the building with one SOLDIER that managed to survive the slaughter. "Are you sure this will work?" Dyne had asked the SOLDIER unsurely. "You bet it will," said the SOLDIER "This is a 40 caliber rifle, not even her vectors can stop bullets from this rifle."

Aeris had just made it out of the Shinra building and was heading towards a cliff nearby. When the SOLDIER had aimed the rifle at her head and shot her, unfortunately the bullet had bounced off of her helmet instead of killing her, causing her to lose her balance as she fell off the cliff, and down into Midgar, the city below.

In Midgar a young man named Cloud along with his friend Tifa were taking a break from their work at the inn Seventh Heaven by taking a walk around Midgar. "Cloud why don't we take a stroll where people don't usually go just for fun?" Tifa said. Cloud nodded and decided to along with her, but when they got there they were both astounded at what they saw. A young girl about their ages who had brown hair and green eyes just lying there unconscious on the ground in the nude. Cloud and Tifa immediately rushed over to help her.

As soon as Cloud shook her to help wake her up she slowly opened her eyes and was wondering what was going on. "Are you all right?" Cloud asked her, as soon as he said this she opened her mouth and said "Aerith" pretty soon she kept repeating the same thing over and over again. "I guess that's all she can say right now, so why don't we call her that." Cloud said. Soon after they carried Aerith to the Seventh Heaven. Where they would let her stay.

"What should we do with her?" Tifa asked as she dressed Aerith in a pink dress "I don't know" replied Cloud. "Maybe she's lost, or has severe amnesia, either way we might as well let her stay here for a bit until someone finds her or until she regains her memory." As soon as they finished discussing what to do with her out of the blue Aerith had an accident all over the floor. They both turned around and saw what Aerith had just did. "I'll clean it up." Cloud sighed. "All right," Tifa said "After you're done let's have dinner."

Cloud had finished cleaning up Aerith's accident, and everyone had just finished dinner Cloud and Tifa had to feed Aerith by hand though. Cloud decided to show everyone the red materia that his younger sister, Priscilla had given to him as a memento to remember her by. He had a flashback and told everyone the story. "Afterwards she had died from a terrible illness." Tifa was shocked. "An illness?" she said. "Ever since then I've been keeping it as a memento to remember her by." Aerith looked at the materia and frowned at it.

Cloud looked at her questioningly and asked "What is it Aerith?" She took the materia from his hands and broke it in two. Cloud and Tifa both had gasped at what they just saw, Aerith on the other hand just smiled gently. Cloud shot up and grabbed her by the dress. Aerith had gasped at what he had just done. "What the hell did you think you were doing, Aerith?!" "I had just said that my sister had given that materia to me!" Tifa had intervened "Cloud stop!" Tifa said trying to stop Cloud from harming her any further. "What the hell were you thinking, Aerith just try to tell me that?!" he yelled even louder than before. "Cloud just stop it, Aerith probably didn't mean to break your--", but before Tifa could finish her sentence Cloud had ordered Aerith to get out of his sight. "Cloud you can't!" "You heard what I said I told her to get out!".

While the argument was still going on tears were beginning to come out of Aerith's eyes, and before both of them could say anymore Aerith got up and ran out of the inn. Tifa tried to chase after her, but when she got to the door Aerith was already long gone. "Why the hell did she do that?" Cloud asked still angry about what Aerith did. "Maybe because you were acting so sad as you were holding it she thought it was a bad thing." Cloud's mood changed as soon as he heard Tifa say that. "You are always looking sad when you think of Priscilla, Cloud don't you think Priscilla would be sad as well?" she said.

Cloud just kept looking at the broken shell. "I'm going to try looking for Aerith again, after all it's so wet and cold out she might get sick." Tifa said again as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Meanwhile a helicopter was flying at night with Sephiroth in it. "Well, well Midgar wants us to go and kill a young girl, today is my lucky day." Sephiroth said proudly to one of his troops.

The SOLDIER had to disagree with him, but before he could say anything else Sephiroth pointed his sword at his neck. "Sephiroth what are you doing, stop?" his other troops asked him. "Why do you all think we train ourselves everyday?" He asked the soldier while still pointing his sword at him. "To kill, got that?" but before the soldier could say anything Sephiroth stabbed him in the neck with his sword killing him in the process. Then one of the commanders came in "Alright," the commander said. "Who we are looking for is a mass murderer who killed 22 people in only 5 minutes."

While all of that was going on Aerith just stood where Cloud and Tifa found her and all she was doing there was crying in the cold, harsh rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or Final Fantasy VII they belong to Lynn Okamoto and Square-Enix and this idea to base this fanfic off Elfen Lied belongs to Agita Omega. I also do not own any of the characters both Elfen Lied and FF VII.

Chapter 2

Sector five, a place where no one entered because of how trashy it was. Sitting there all alone was a young girl named Yuffie and her little puppy Nanaki sitting in the rain. "Are you hungry, Nanaki?" Yuffie asked him. The little dog just whimpered. Suddenly Yuffie heard something and looked up it was a helicopter.

In the helicopter the commander was giving everyone a description of Aeris. "She has a limited number of vectors which can only reach about two meters, what they can do is unknown." Sephiroth then interrupted. "Unknown, what the hell does that mean?" The commander then answered his question. "We don't have any information."

Sephiroth just laid back his head. "The police are currently looking for her in each individual sector they will give us the information and then we'll--" Before the commander could finish Sephiroth got up and responded "This is completely absurd," he was getting ready to jump out of the helicopter. "What are you doing?" the commander barked. Sephiroth just smirked and said "We already know how dangerous she can be, we can either be killed now or later kill her no matter what it's still the same."

Everyone looked at him with fear in their eyes. "Now hurry up and get us off this piece of trash." Sephiroth ordered. Meanwhile Aerith was trying to look for a materia to give to Cloud since she felt bad about breaking the first one. She kept looking and looking until she found one. It wasn't like the other materia instead it was white and almost looked like a pearl if it were smaller.

Aerith then decided this was the one she was giving to Cloud. Cloud then found her afterwards where he and Tifa found her. Cloud then approached her slowly so not to frighten her again like before. She turned around and saw him she was about ready to give him the materia when Sephiroth appeared with a look of pure malice and evil in his eyes.

He immediately walked over to and sneered and said to him in a venomous way "Listen and listen good you worthless piece of shit, this doesn't concern you so I suggest you beat it before things get ugly." Cloud turned around and walked towards him and said in the simplest way possible. "No." Without hesitation Sephiroth grabbed him by the neck and threw him against a wall. He then turned to Aerith whose face had fear written all over it. "You're coming with me. It's time I got you back for what you did in the Shinra Building." he said. Recalling when she was Aeris and had gouged his eyes out.

He then grabbed Aerith by the arm and dragged her away while she was trying so hard to get free from his grip. Only a few minutes after Sephiroth left, Tifa had found Cloud laying unconscious and bleeding from his head on the ground. Without giving it any thought had rushed him to a nearby hospital. Meanwhile Sephiroth was trying to fight Aerith but she wouldn't even move. Sephiroth then told the SOLDIER accompanying him to shoot her.

As soon as the SOLDIER fired the gun Aeris came back caught the bullet with one of her vectors and fired it back at him. The SOLDIER laid dead on the ground with a gaping hole in his stomach while blood was splattered everywhere. Sephiroth then charged at Aeris beginning a horrid battle between the two. Everywhere Sephiroth was getting cuts everywhere until he realized that her vectors could only reach two meters and tried to find a way to fight her while keeping his distance. But before he could even take his first step back Aeris began hitting him with anything she could find.

He tried escaping but alas Aeris had cornered him threw him on the ground grabbed on of his arms and crippled him, then she grabbed his other arm and legs and crippled them as well. Sephiroth was on the ground laying there helplessly. Aeris just gave him a death glare and left him there to perish.

Yuffie, who saw the whole thing rushed over to help him. On the way back Aeris had remembered Cloud and instantly turned back to Aerith. Meanwhile Cloud had awoke to find himself in the hospital. Then Tifa and the doctor had entered. "What happened?" he said groggily. You suffered head trauma," the doctor said. "Fortunately it's nothing too serious you should be able to go home today."

After a while Cloud and Tifa left the hospital, when all of a sudden two detectives came and started interviewing Cloud. "Have you seen this girl she is able to perform telekinesis and speak with the planet." the detectives then showed him the picture Cloud was shocked to find out the girl looked similar to Aerith. He then lied and said "I'm sorry I haven't seen her at all now leave me alone." One of the detectives grabbed him by the collar and hissed at him. "Tell us the truth!" Cloud just broke out of his grip and left with Tifa following him close behind.

As soon as they got home there was Aerith sitting in the living room. Cloud ran to her and was about ready to apologize when Aerith showed him the materia she found. Cloud stood there his eyes were blank he then smiled and took the materia from her hands, hugged her and then whispered in her ear "I'm sorry." Aerith smiled as well and hugged him right back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or Final Fantasy VII they belong to Lynn Okamoto and Square-Enix and this idea to base this fanfic off Elfen Lied belongs to Agita Omega. I also do not own any of the characters both Elfen Lied and FF VII.

Chapter 3

Deep within the Shinra Building there was a cell, and in that cell contained another Cetra named Shelke. Shelke was different than Aeris in many ways. For example Aeris was cruel and merciless, while Shelke was kind and gentle because unlike Aeris who had never received love, Dyne treated Shelke well and had taken her in as his own daughter. Deep in her cell she heard a door opening and whispered "Papa?"

Cloud was about to unbutton Aerith's dress since she was out in the rain all night when Tifa had entered the room with an angry scowl on her face. "Now Tifa it isn't what it looks like." Cloud said nervously. Tifa just walked over to the table " Here, I forgot to give you the keys to the inn." she said as she handed the keys to him. "I'm probably disrupting something extremely important so I should probably leave. By the way Cloud do you remember attending a festival with me when we were younger?"

Cloud just sighed "None of this has anything to do with me so you have nothing to worry about." Tifa was even angrier than before she then stomped over to Cloud and slapped him right across the face then stormed out of the room.

In her cell Shelke just stared at Dyne and kept saying "Papa?" Dyne then approached Shelke and gently said "Shelke would you mind doing Papa a favor?"

Tifa was a bit calmer than before had taken a box down from the shelf. It was filled with Origami swans. Tifa then remembered that night at the festival. Younger Tifa took a sheet and tried to make a swan out of it, but every time she tried to make one she kept doing something wrong. "Here let me show you." younger Cloud said as he took the paper from her hands and in a couple of moments had made a swan. Younger Tifa was amazed at how good he was at Origami. "You can't do it yet, but when you can I'll do anything you want me to do." He said as he stood up. "Promise me?" younger Tifa said in a pretty forceful way. Younger Cloud nodded.

Tifa then brought herself back from her memory. She then got some of the swans out of the box, and ripped them to shreds. "I'm such a fool!" she screamed out loud and began to cry.

Meanwhile at the Shinra Building Dyne was telling Shelke what her mission was. "I promise you Papa I won't fail this mission, I'll do whatever it takes." little did they know that Dyne's assistant, Shera was watching them with another researcher. "Why is she so attached to him?" she asked the researcher.

The researcher simply responded "When Shelke was just born they locked her up in this cell. She had to endure terrible experiments and tests, and needed someone to be there for her. That person is Professor Dyne, without him there to be there for her she would've ended up like Aeris: cold-hearted, sadistic, and insane. She also has no idea how to use her vectors against someone. When he wants her to kill someone Shelke just says that she just can't do it. He's now saying that this person is like her, a Cetra that has managed to escape from here and that she can try to sense Aeris. Shelke is now asking if she has to kill her, but he just says that she just needs to find her and tell him where Aeris is hiding." After he had just said that Shelke began crying Dyne and hugging him.

Cloud had just finished taking his temperature then after he read it he saw that he had a fever, and began to lay down. Aerith was worried about him, and sat down next to him. "Aerith can you get me some water?". Aerith looked at him for a minute and slowly said "Wa-t-er?" She then ran into another room and a few moments later brought him a teddy bear. She then frowned realizing she got the wrong thing Cloud gently smiled and patted her head. "It's okay Aerith it was still very kind of you to help take care me." Aerith lifted up her head and was smiling right back at Cloud. Tifa then approached the doorstep and dropped something and walked off. Aerith rushed outside grabbed Tifa's arm and kept saying water. Tifa looked inside and found Cloud was ill, and went into the bathroom to get a washcloth for his forehead.

As soon as she put the washcloth on his forehead he said to Tifa. "I can't remember the festival we went to because that day my mother died in an accident and Priscilla died of an illness a few days later. I just can't remember what happened at the festival." Tifa sat down. "You're mother and Priscilla died on a train that day." Cloud asked "What did you say, Tifa?". "Oh, it's nothing."Tifa said quickly.

Sephiroth was sitting on a table with a cast on one arm and a cast on the other arm. Dyne then entered the room. "Well Dyne, why the hell do I have to be put in casts?!" Sephiroth barked. Dyne just sighed and said "Because you'll just die here. The Planet depends on us to be alive." Sephiroth just frowned "If that's the case then why do I have to be put in these damn casts, and what the hell was that girl?!" Dyne put a hand to his forehead and answered Sephiroth's question.

"That girl that attacked you was a Cetra, a mutated human it has the ability to somewhat speak to the Planet itself. It also has a "weapon" called a vector which is like another set of arms that do their bidding. But vectors used to have a completely different purpose, Aeris is a Cetra that can breed with humans, and the vectors are able to transfer the genes to the other person. In order for them to evolve the human race, the human race now needs to be extinct."

Cloud slowly opened his eyes and woke up. Tifa put her hand on his forehead. "Well your fever has gone down." she said. Cloud looked around "Hey Tifa, where's Aerith?" Aerith suddenly appeared wearing some of Tifa's clothes. "Well are you going to report her to the police? Tifa asked coldly. "No, I think it would be best if Aerith stayed with us for a while."

Shelke was standing near a helicopter more than ready to go look for Aeris. Dyne was standing right beside her. "Remember Shelke I'm counting on you."

Tifa was starting to unpack her bags when she found a unusual music box in the hallway. Meanwhile Cloud was cleaning the floor "I wonder what it will be like to live with two women?" After he just finished that sentence Tifa entered the kitchen "I hope that you aren't thinking any dirty thoughts right now." Then Aerith wanted to help Cloud wash the floor so Tifa went to get another rag. Aerith then sat next to Cloud very closely, and Cloud then bumped into her only to realize his head was on her breasts. Aerith then took Cloud's hand and put his hand on her breast. Unfortunately Tifa saw the whole thing, but before Cloud speak she just slapped him again and left.

Tifa left the house and was going tho the store when she saw Yuffie and Nanaki she had Cloud's umbrella from the other night, and then entered the house. Cloud and Aerith saw who it was and saw his umbrella. "Excuse me miss," he asked Yuffie "did you see anyone in Sector 5 the other night?" Yuffie paused for a moment then said "Oh, yes I saw a SOLDIER." Cloud nodded "Excuse me but can you please tell me anything else you saw?"

Tifa came back from the store and found a little puppy on a leash. As soon as she entered the house she saw Cloud and Yuffie talking. Meanwhile in the hallway Aerith was cleaning the floor when she found the music box, but as she was going to look at it she slipped and hit her head. Cloud and the others heard the fall and rushed to see what happened. As soon as they got there Aeris was standing in Aerith's place. She saw Cloud and immediately releases her vectors towards him but then she saw a younger Cloud. "Aeris please stop!" "Please!" Aeris eyes had widened, had stopped her vectors and said "Cloud?" She then ran out the door.

Tifa had picked up the music box. "Cloud do you remember this?" The music box played it's melody and Yuffie gently said "That's a beautiful song." Suddenly Nanaki was barking outside. "That's my dog he's my best friend." Yuffie said as she rushed out to see what was going on.

As soon as they made it out Yuffie said she had to go. "Wait, what's your name?" Cloud asked. "It's Yuffie." Yuffie said curtly and left. "I wonder where Aerith is I hope she's all right. I have to go look for her." Tifa just scoffed and said "Why, so you can feel her breasts again?"

Shelke was walking in a graveyard when she saw Aeris. Aeris was running as fast as she could when Shelke intervened and said "I've come to take you home."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or Final Fantasy VII they belong to Lynn Okamoto and Square-Enix and this idea to base this fanfic off Elfen Lied belongs to Agita Omega. I also do not own any of the characters both Elfen Lied and FF VII.

_Italics means it is a flashback_

Chapter 4

"There's no use running, I've told them where you are." Shelke said. Aeris just began to walk away. "I can't let you leave." Shelke said trying to get her attention. Aeris turned around and released her vectors at Shelke and then when they were an inch away from her Aeris stopped them. "Don't even think of moving." Aeris said bitterly and continued to walk away. "Stop right there!" Shelke yelled trying once more to get her attention. Aeris turned her around once more and used one of her vectors to knock Shelke down.

"I was going to let you live, but now your being a pain in the ass so I might as well kill you."Aeris said emotionless. Shelke just stood up "This doesn't hurt me." Shelke then released her vectors and knocked Aeris onto the gravestones. Shelke walked up to Aeris and began to choke Aeris with her vectors leaving Aeris helpless. While choking her Shelke simply said. "I'm not going to kill you, I'm just making sure you suffer after what you did to Papa."

Meanwhile at Cloud's house. "Cloud do you want to be perverted around me like with Aerith?" Tifa asked. Cloud snapped out of his thoughts. "We should probably look for Aerith, who knows what could happen to her." Cloud said even more worried than before. Tifa then banged her head on the wall "Is that all you ever want to talk and pay any attention to is Aerith?!" she yelled "Nowadays you never talk to me about anything anymore." Cloud walked towards her. "I just don't want you to be worried." Tifa then shot him the nastiest glare in the world. "How come I can't worry about you. Lately it seems the only one you worry and care about is Aerith." Tifa then fell to the floor and cried. Cloud went to comfort her but she literally pushed him away and yelled at the top of her lungs. "You're so stupid, I hate you with all my soul!" then once again she ran out of the house.

Tifa began to walk on the street when she remembered Cloud's mother's and Priscilla's funeral. _Tifa_ _asked a woman at the funeral "Where's Cloud I can't find him anywhere?" The woman had told her that Cloud was in the hospital. He was so petrified with pain that he couldn't so much as speak. Tifa then began to cry._ "Maybe this is the hardest thing Cloud has to deal with." she said to herself.

Shelke was still choking Aeris. "If I was trying to kill you Aeris you would've already died three times in a row." she said cocky. Aeris managed to throw gravestones at her, but Shelke managed to dodge them unfortunately her grip on Aeris was getting loose.

Yuffie was beginning to go into a bakery. The lady at the counter gently smiled at her. "How old are you Yuffie?" she sweetly asked. "I'm fifteen," Yuffie said "I'll be sixteen tomorrow." she said sadly. The lady gave her some stale bread and Yuffie left. As Yuffie was walking out she ran into Tifa. Tifa looked at the stale bread in her hands. As soon as Yuffie saw this she ran off.

"Are you ready to go back? With your vectors you don't stand a chance." Shelke said calmly then finally Aeris broke free of Shelke's grip and the two started a battle causing a lot of noise. Yuffie heard this as she was walking and wanted to know what was happening. Aeris then used one of her vectors and punched Shelke in the stomach. Then Yuffie arrived and she recognized Aeris. Shelke then got Aeris by the leg with a vector. "I'm going to make sure you can't walk anymore." Shelke said. But before Shelke could do anything Yuffie told Shelke to stop. While Shelke was caught off guard Aeris had cut off some of Shelke's fingers and a leg. Yuffie was terrified and screamed as loud as she could. Aeris then grabbed Yuffie with a vector and threw her on the ground extremely hard. "This hurts." Shelke said raspily as she laid on the ground.

Aeris then walked over to her. "This doesn't hurt me." Shelke said again. Aeris then grabbed her other arm and ripped it off. Shelke winced in pain. "Does it hurt yet?" Aeris said nastily. Shelke then limped away saying no. Aeris then lunged at her and tore off her other arm and leg and said "Does it hurt now?" Shelke fell to the ground and cried out "Papa?!" Aeris walked over to her again "If it does hurt which it does, don't worry I'm now going to rid you of your pain." All of sudden a shot was fired at Aeris barely missing her. Aeris looked around. SOLDIERs were trying to kill her from far away. Dyne then appeared only to see Shelke dismembered. Shelke then moved her vectors towards Aeris' eyes. Aeris then realized she couldn't move her vectors. She picked up Shelke by the neck and yelled "What the hell did you do?!"

"Stop right there Aeris!" Dyne said. Aeris turned around to see thousands of SOLDIERs all aiming their guns at her. One scientist next to Dyne looked at Shelke and said "Professor Dyne I'm afraid that number seven is done for." Dyne then ran to her and began holding her in his arms. "I'm sorry, I failed you Papa." Shelke said as tears began to form in her eyes. Dyne hugged her and asked gently "Shelke why didn't you wait for us?" Shelke then responded "I thought that if I could capture Aeris on my own you would praise me." and passed out. Aeris was puzzled and asked rudely "Hey Dyne I thought your daughter kicked off years ago." He turned around and had fire in his eyes. He then walked over to Aeris and said to her angrily but calmly "She did, I killed her long ago." He then slapped Aeris so hard she fell to the ground. Everyone was completely astounded. "What I just did isn't even so much as close to the pain Shelke feels right now, but that's the best I could muster up." Dyne said harshly, The other scientist then ordered the SOLDIERs to hold their fire. Dyne then picked up Shelke. When he did Shelke then whispered "Papa am I worthless to you now?" Dyne shushed then hugged her warmly "No you aren't, but now is not the time to speak such things." He said walking away holding her in his arms.

_Tifa remembered when she had entered the bakery and was asked the bakery employee who the girl was. "Her name is Yuffie she comes in here almost everyday and is always wearing the same clothes. I beginning to think that she has no home." she answered sadly. _" I think I should tell Cloud about all of this." Tifa said as she went back to his house. She then had heard a helicopter.

In the helicopter Dyne was holding a bandaged up Shelke. Then the phone rang the scientist that accompanied answered it and said. "Professor, it's Miss Shera." Dyne took the phone. And answered with "Hello?" Shera then responded "Hello Professor Dyne it me, Shera I'm afraid I have some bad news. President Shinra, the head of the Shinra building wants to have a word with you."

Tifa was still on her way back from the store when she spotted Aeris who was now back to Aerith. Aerith then saw Tifa then she ran up to Tifa, hugged her and then started crying. Tifa then noticed on Aerith's arm there was a cut. She then took the pink ribbon in Aerith's hair and wrapped it around the cut. She gently smiled "We should go home. It's not right of me to be jealous of you Aerith." Aerith just stared at her blankly.

Cloud was pacing nervously throughout his house. "They're late." he then looked at the clock but then remembered it was broken. The phone began to ring. Cloud answered it and was asked to come to the hospital.

Cloud arrived at the hospital when a nurse came to him. "Thank goodness you're someone found this girl and brought her here." Cloud looked in the room and was shocked to see that the girl was Yuffie while he thought it was Tifa or Aerith. After a while Cloud accompanied Yuffie out of the hospital. "I told them that you were relative that came for a visit." He said sternly but gently. "I'm really sorry sir, I'll find a way to pay for the bills." she said almost ready to cry. "That doesn't matter right now, what matters is why didn't you call your parents?" as soon as he finished Yuffie's stomach began to growl. Cloud ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Come on let's go home I'll get you something to eat there."

Cloud, Yuffie, and Nanaki entered the house to find that Tifa and Aerith were home already. Aerith then ran up to Cloud and hugged him. Yuffie looked at Aerith and began to wonder about what had happened at the graveyard while Aerith smiled gently at her. "Arms and legs don't just come off on their own." Yuffie mumbled. "What did you say Yuffie?" Cloud asked. "Oh don't worry it's nothing." she said as they sat down to eat.

After dinner Tifa told Yuffie to take a bath. As soon as Yuffie got the tub ready she began to think that Cloud and Tifa were nice people then Aerith helped Yuffie get the tub ready. Tifa then told Cloud what she saw at the bakery and that's she thinks Yuffie is homeless. "To be honest I think Yuffie ran away, we should turn her over to the police, but since they're after Aerith we can't trust them." Cloud said. He then told Tifa everything about what happened that night when Aerith broke the materia and ran away. "So that's why you were so concerned about Aerith." she replied. "I'm sorry if I made you feel left out." Cloud said guiltily. "No, it's okay I'm the one who should apologize." Then they both smiled.

Then Aerith opened the door while completely in the nude. Tifa then lead Aerith back to the bathroom. "I'm really sorry." Yuffie said. Tifa then asked Yuffie if she wanted to stay the night. "I wouldn't want to be a burden." Yuffie said again. "Don't worry there are plenty of rooms here, you won't be a bother at all." Tifa said kindly.

At the Shinra Building the President was talking with Dyne. "We can certainly not lose any Cetra in the process, but nonetheless you're going to have to kill Shelke. I'm afraid a worthless Cetra like her will cause us even more problems then we already have. After killing so many already I can't let you refuse." Dyne got out of his chair and then said "I understand." and quietly and sadly walked. Just then President Shinra got a call from his son Rufus Shinra who was a doctor and professor at a local university. "Father I'm afraid I'm going to need more funding for the vaccine because it close to being ready. By the way what happened to the Cetra that escaped?" President Shinra then hung up the phone then said "That's none of your damn business." After he hung up Rufus' assistant, Elena told Rufus the vaccine was almost ready she then said "I can't believe they didn't find the escaped Cetra yet." then left the lab and went home. As soon as she left Rufus mumbled to himself "I'm not going give this vaccine to my father just like that." he then turned to look at a photo of Aeris. "I can assure you you'll be mine." Rufus then got out a knife and slashed the picture in half.

At the Shinra building Shera handed Dyne a tube full of a vaccine. "They'll put her to sleep with this then they'll get rid of her." Dyne then took the tube from her hands and said "I'll do it." Shera nodded understanding and walked away. He entered Shelke's cell and held her head up. Shelke then opened her eyes and said "Papa?" tears began to form in his eyes "Shelke, this might hurt a little." He injected the vaccine into her. Shelke then closed her eyes. All Dyne could do now was hold her corpse close to him and cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or Final Fantasy VII they belong to Lynn Okamoto and Square-Enix and this idea to base this fanfic off Elfen Lied belongs to Agita Omega. I also do not own any of the characters both Elfen Lied and FF VII.

Chapter 5

Dyne was just staring out the window Shera who was standing next to him asked him if he had any regrets. He just laughed and said "Regrets are for those who judge. I am not one of those people."

Tifa rushed to show Cloud a note that Yuffie left. It said how she had to go and how sorry she was for burdening them. "I think we should take care of her." Cloud suggested. Aerith was just goofing around with the broken clock. "Tifa are you worried about Yuffie's safety?" Tifa nodded "I am worried about her." Cloud just sighed "Taking care of her would be tough, so maybe we should let her go back to her family." Tifa had to object "Cloud I think the reason she ran away is so she could be away from her family. Come on let's go look for her." Cloud nodded. Just as Cloud walked out the door he saw Aerith playing with the clock.

While Cloud and Tifa were looking for Yuffie Aerith was fascinated by the stuff for sale at the market. Finally Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa reached the bakery and went inside. Tifa asked the employee "Has Yuffie stopped by today?" the employee simply responded "No miss I'm afraid she hasn't, but if you do see her please give her this piece of cake. Today's her birthday and it would mean a lot to her if you gave it to her.

Yuffie was just walking along the sidewalk with Nanaki she began to have a flashback of why she had left. _" Yuffie I'd like you to meet your new stepfather" her mother said. Little did her mother know that whenever her mother wasn't there her stepfather would make Yuffie take off her clothes right in front of him. One day she decided to tell her mother what her stepfather did to her. "You little bitch," her mother then slapped her "We didn't even need you anyway so just get out of our lives!" Then one day her stepfather told Yuffie to do it again, but Yuffie refused to do so and ran away from home. She ran and ran for days until she got tired and wandered alone on the street for many days. One days she came upon Midgar and enters the city. Then she hears a lost puppy who is Nanaki. "Are you unwanted?" she heard the dog whimper and picked him up. "Don't worry I'm just as unwanted as you are._

Back in present day Yuffie was sitting on a roof with Nanaki sleeping cozily in her arms. Yuffie then sighed "Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa were so kind to me. I just wished that I could tell them everything else." Yuffie then looked at Nanaki and smiled "Well at least I still have you Nanaki and that's all that matters." Then out of the blue a woman began calling a name. The woman saw Yuffie and snatched Nanaki from her hands. "Are you his owner?" Yuffie asked the woman. The woman sneered at her "Of course he is." Then Yuffie asked "If it's okay can I see him every now and then." The woman just looked at how dirty she was and walked off. Yuffie then began to cry "Well at least he'll have a good home now."

That night Yuffie was sitting on the roof again. Then she remembered something "Oh yeah today is my birthday. I'm sixteen now." Yuffie just wanted to cry but she forced herself not to. She then grabbed her legs. "Brrrrrrrr. It's so cold." She said. Just then two policemen approached her. "Alright miss we have a report of a girl living in this sector just tell who you are." Yuffie was scared she had no idea what to do so she ran as fast as she could while the police started to chase after her. As she was running she saw someone. At first she thought it was her mother and she didn't want to go back. But as the person got closer she saw it was Cloud and ran to him. She then found Aerith and Tifa looking for her as well. As soon as she got reunited with Cloud the policemen caught up with her. "Do you know this girl?" they asked Cloud. "Yeah, she's my little sister she and I got into a fight. Sometimes we have a tendency to irrationally run off after an argument." Cloud said as he glared at Tifa. Tifa just gave him the cold shoulder.

As they reached the house Tifa began to speak. "The police were pretty confused weren't they?" "Yeah," Yuffie said "I wonder why." "Well," Cloud began "I remember that one rainy night you were there, Yuffie." "I didn't mean that." Yuffie said. "I meant why did they bother looking for me." Cloud unlocked the door and said "You better get in here before you get sick." Then they all sat down to talk. "You can stay for as long as you want, Yuffie." Cloud said before Tifa got out the cake. "Here you go," Tifa gently said. "The woman at the bakery told us to give it to you. It's your birthday isn't it so Cloud, Aerith and I want you to have a great one." Then Aerith came in and handed Yuffie a bowl of stew then she gently smiled. "I wonder out of all things why did Aerith give Yuffie a bowl of stew?" Cloud asked. "Maybe it's because Yuffie looked happy eating it yesterday." Yuffie then looked down. "I'm sorry, I'm nothing but a burden to all of you." she then began to cry. Yuffie said she cried even when she wasn't sad. Outside Nanaki was barking at the door.

The next day Yuffie ran outside dressed in a uniform ready to go to school. Aerith was playing with Nanaki when Yuffie told them she was going to school and she ran out the door. Meanwhile Cloud was still asleep. Tifa entered the room and opened the shades and said. "Just going to school and she seems happier." Tifa then saw Cloud was still asleep. She then stepped on his foot to make him wake up. Cloud then woke up and Tifa told to hurry or else they'll be late to class.

As soon as they got to the university Cloud told Aerith not to say a word and if she understood him. "Aerith?" Aerith said Cloud sighed again. And told her the answer was "Yes" Aerith then shot up her arm and said "Yes." Tifa then replied "She's learning new words at great rate." "Yes but it would be nice if she could learn our names." Cloud said. Tifa just smiled "She will eventually." Then the bell rang as they were going to class Tifa said to Cloud "We'd better look out for Aerith because they say the professor is rather weird." Cloud nodded as they headed into the classroom.

As soon as everyone sat down the professor came in. And the professor was none other than Rufus Shinra. Rufus gave out a question and called on a student to answer it. The student then said he didn't know. "Does anyone else know the answer?" Rufus said as he began walking around the classroom. Tifa made a signal to Aerith to keep quiet so the Professor wouldn't notice Aerith. Rufus walked right past Aerith, but Aerith then raised her hand and shouted out "Yes." Rufus then turned around and recognized Aerith as Aeris. He then dismissed the class but wanted Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa in his office.

As soon as they got to his office he gave them a lecture. "This girl is my niece her name is Aeris." Rufus said sternly. Cloud tried to explain everything to Rufus but no avail. "You're lucky I'm not charging you of kidnaping." Rufus said again. Tifa and Cloud tired to explain but the professor wouldn't hear of it. "I'll take custody of Aerith." Rufus said. Tifa tired to protest but Cloud nodded and Tifa followed behind. Aerith wanted to be with Cloud so she ran after him, but Rufus held her back. Aerith then began to scream "Cloud!". When Cloud had heard this he turned around tears of guilt began to form in his eyes as he walked away.

After they left Cloud and Tifa sat alone in the cemetery. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Cloud said. "No it's quite all right." Tifa said gently. "I tried to explain everything, but I guess it was a bad idea taking her in." Cloud said with even more guilt. "Yuffie and Aerith are different. Aerith can be with her family and be happy once more." Tifa then said. Cloud then began to cry. Tifa then began to cry as well as they hugged each other and cried.

Back at Rufus' office. "Now I know why I couldn't find Aeris in the first place she hid herself with a split personality." He then filled a needle with a tranquilizer and turned to Aerith. Aerith was completely naked and strapped to a wall. He grinned sinisterly and said "The human race is going to end with us." Aerith began to cry. "As soon as I inject this into you we will be the new Adam and Eve. And you my beloved will be the lucky one to bear my child." Rufus said even more sinisterly.

Back at Cloud's house. Yuffie was outside petting Nanaki when she found Cloud and Tifa approaching. Yuffie then looked around "Where's Aerith?" she asked. "Well tell you at dinner." Tifa said. At dinner Tifa told Yuffie everything. "I hope we'll get to visit Aerith from time to time." Yuffie said. "We've been suspected of kidnaping." Cloud said. Yuffie then thought for a moment then said "I wonder if that is true." Cloud and Tifa both looked at her. "I mean I highly doubt that she could've found her family that fast." Yuffie finished. "That does seem rather strange, and not only that but I haven't been hearing very good things about the Professor lately." Tifa added. "Then tomorrow we'll ask the Professor about it." Cloud said.

In Rufus' office Aerith had passed out naked on the floor. Rufus then began to undress.

At Cloud's house Yuffie had already left. Tifa then asked Cloud "Cloud would you miss Yuffie if she disappeared?" Cloud then got up and said "I would but I just couldn't cry. I'm going to bed." He said.

Meanwhile at Rufus' office while he was still undressing he said "I can't believe out of everyone else looking for her I found her. He then turned around only to see that Aerith was missing. He then found her only this time she was Aeris. "Why aren't you asleep?" he nervously asked. "I am," Aeris said "My split personality is asleep. By the way, who are you?" she coldly asked. " I am on your side. I was the one who released you at the lab." Rufus said nervously but sinisterly. "Together you and I can exterminate the human rats and make this a world for only Cetra." Aeris then broke a glass chamber behind him "Get back right now you stupid primate." She said with utmost hate. He then revealed his vectors to her. "We are the same." He said. Rufus then continued on about how Aeris needed him. But before he could start another sentence Aeris chopped off his head. She then threw his head on the ground and told his corpse. "Please like I would need your help. Oh and one more thing you aren't the one I wanted to have any of this with." she then got dressed and walked off.


	6. Author's note

Author's note

This current fanfic will be put on hold for a bit because I am beginning a new Cloud x Aerith fanfic entitled I'm really sorry it's just this fanfic idea has been on my mind for quite some time and I wanted to do it. Once again I'm really sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or Final Fantasy VII they belong to Lynn Okamoto and Square-Enix and this idea to base this fanfic off Elfen Lied belongs to Agita Omega. I also do not own any of the characters both Elfen Lied and FF VII.

_Italics means it is a flashback_

Chapter 6

Sephiroth now had a new robotic arm. The doctor approached him and gave him some pills. Then the doctor told Sephiroth that they were soon going to release him. "How much weight will this arm take?" Sephiroth asked nastily. The doctor responded "About 110 pounds I believe." Sephiroth then punched the doctor and jumped out of the window.

At Cloud's house Cloud was about to leave. "Where are you going?" Tifa asked. Cloud turned around "I know it's late but the Professor might still be there and not only that I'm worried about Aerith." He said. "I'll go with you." Tifa said but Cloud just told her to stay home and he ran out the door.

At Prof. Shinra's office Elena came in only to find that no one was there. Just then Cloud came in. "Excuse me do you know where Prof. Shinra is?" Elena turned around and replied. "I think he might be in his lab." She then lead Cloud downstairs. "So why do you need to see the Professor?" Elena asked. "He took custody of a girl that lost her memory and I wanted to pay her a visit." Cloud responded calmly. "Well that's seems logical enough." she said sweetly. "He said that the girl was his niece." Cloud said again. Elena stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him "Sir I'm afraid you have been deceived, Prof. Shinra has no niece or siblings for that matter."

In the streets there was a woman complaining about her job as she walked past Aeris, Aeris had released her vectors.

At the lab "So what does the professor research?" Cloud asked. "The professor researches a disease that causes people to gain invisible arms called vectors," Cloud was awed for he had heard of this before. Elena continued "The professor is trying to create a vaccine to counter the virus. Any people who have vectors are quarantined." Cloud then asked "What happens afterwards?" but Elena was already entering the other room.

Aeris was using her vectors to feel inside the girl's head. But she then retracted and sighed "It's no use."

At the professor's lab both Elena and Cloud were surprised to find that no one was there. "Aerith." Cloud called out. Elena was wondering was Aerith was as she stepped on something. She then thought it was a squid or something. Out of the blue Cloud had let out a frightened gasp which made Elena jump. "Please sir don't scare me like that." But as soon as Elena finished Cloud eyes wide with fright pointed to a headless body against the wall. Elena slowly looked down and saw that what she stepped on was the professor's head "This is without a doubt Aeris' handiwork she must've ran away again." she mumbled. Elena then turned to Cloud. "Sir, I'm afraid you must leave before you get involved in this nasty business and please forget you were ever here." Cloud then followed her orders and walked out. Elena then sighed "I guess I need to call the president before I call the police."

Cloud then arrived home with Tifa waiting for him. "I guess the professor and Aerith weren't there. Oh well we can see them tomorrow." Cloud shook his head "I'm afraid we can't the professor is. . ." Cloud then saw an image of a boy who looked a lot like him only younger covered in blood. "Cloud what were you going to say?" Cloud then snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm going to bed Tifa I'm not feeling well."

At the Shinra building. Dyne was in Pres. Shinra's office. "Professor Dyne I'm to inform you that Aeris has killed my son. And not only that but what have you been doing all this time?" Dyne calmly replied to his question. "After the disposal of Number Seven I've been searching the area for Aeris." Pres. Shinra then got out of his seat. "Prof. Dyne, Number Seven a.k.a. Shelke was rather attached to you." Dyne then said nervously to the president "I can assure you sir the disposal is complete." Pres. Shinra turned around again. "Shelke is one of those Cetra that cannot reproduce, and because of that their only purpose is to kill."

Dyne then walked out of the office to be greeted by Shera. Dyne just sighed "Even though his son has passed away he didn't show one look of sadness in his eyes." Shera then walked towards him. "If I may sir I would like to know about your family?" Dyne paused for a moment and then answered her question "My daughter is dead. I killed her with my bare hands after my wife died." Then slowly walked away.

At Cloud's house. Cloud was washing his hands when Tifa walked towards him. "Cloud are you going to search for Aerith at his office again?" Cloud just shook his head. "No I have a feeling she ran away." Tifa then asked "Well then can I go with you?" Cloud turned around. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Has Aerith come back yet?" Yuffie asked while getting her bag ready for school. "I'm afraid she's still missing, but don't worry she'll been able to find her way back again." Tifa then told Yuffie to have a good day at school and Yuffie walked off.

At the entrance to Sector 5 Yuffie saw Sephiroth fully healed. She then walked up to him "You seem just fine now." Sephiroth just sneered "How could I be saved by someone like you." Yuffie just smiled "Well it's good to see your wounds are gone." Sephiroth just gave her a card. "If you're ever in trouble give me a call and I'll help you. By the way have you seen a girl with brown hair and green eyes.?" Yuffie paused for a moment "Oh you mean Aerith?"

At the cemetery Tifa had just slipped and fell and Cloud kept telling her to be careful. Cloud and Tifa then took shelter until the rain cleared up. Tifa then began to shiver. "Are you cold?" Cloud asked he then put his arms around Tifa. "You'll be a lot warmer this way." Tifa then asked "Cloud do you like me?" Cloud then turned his head "I'm sorry I can't remember all those good times when we played together, but I liked you and in some ways I still do." Without a second thought Tifa kissed Cloud.

At Sector 5 Sephiroth grabbed Yuffie by the shirt demanding to know where Aerith was. "If you don't tell me where she is right now girl, I will kill you." He then slapped her right across the face. "I can assure you I won't go easy on children." Yuffie then held up the card. "You told me if I was in trouble you'd come and help me, tell me was that all a lie?" In an act of rage he threw Yuffie on the ground and walked away.

Cloud and Tifa were still kissing. Then Tifa broke away "It hurts me to know that you forgot, but it would hurt me even worse if you were away from me." Cloud just dried her tears and kissed her again.

They started to search for Aerith again. Then out of nowhere Aeris appeared and saw Cloud. She then saw a younger Cloud standing in a pool of blood crying, Aeris turned around and walked away. Cloud ran toward Aeris "Aerith are you all right? Do you remember how to talk?" Aeris then saw Tifa holding his hand. "You." Aeris said in a very low voice and pushed Tifa on the ground with her vectors.

Cloud then rushed to Tifa's side "You have to be careful." he said as he helped Tifa up. "I'm sorry Cloud but it felt as if something pushed me down." Aeris then saw a younger Cloud patting a younger Tifa's head. She then began to walk away. "Aerith where are you going?" Aeris just sighed "I'm going home because now I know what's going on." Cloud was rather hurt. "But Aerith you live in Seventh Heaven with us now." Aeris just began to cry "I don't deserve to be in your presence let alone be with you because eight years ago. . ." At that moment Aeris reverted back to Aerith, and jumped into Cloud's arms. "Cloud, hug!" she said and Cloud had hugged her. While in Cloud's embrace Aerith saw two kids. One that looked like her and the other looked like Cloud playing in the slums. Aerith began to cry. "It's all right Aerith, right now we should go home." Cloud said gently as he hugged her. Tifa was annoyed that they were still hugging. "Cloud hurry up and let go of her!"

In one of the sectors Shelke woke up to see a pod. She then heard Dyne's voice "Shelke Pres. Shinra ordered me to kill you, but instead I helped you escape. I've given you some artificial limbs and enough gil to make it on your own. And if you're good I'll come and get you." As soon as the recording was done. Sephiroth pointed his sword at her from behind. "Don't bother escaping Cetra you're life now depends on your answer."

Author's note: I have now started a new CxA fanfic entitled Flowers, Love, and War. If you want to read it it's in the Kingdom Hearts section. Just look under Cloud and Aerith.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or Final Fantasy VII they belong to Lynn Okamoto and Square-Enix and this idea to base this fanfic off Elfen Lied belongs to Agita Omega. I also do not own any of the characters both Elfen Lied and FF VII.

_Italics means it is a flashback_

Chapter 7

Sephiroth pointed his sword at Shelke. "You better give me your answer now Cetra!" Shelke backed away slowly "Even if there were a hundred people with you Sephiroth you still couldn't beat me, besides that Papa told me to be good so I wouldn't beat you even if I wanted to." Sephiroth just laughed at her. "You must one of her companions." Shelke began to walk away but as soon as she was far enough Sephiroth stabbed her and she fell to the ground. Sephiroth grinned triumphantly. "This is a special sword, Cetra it's not like the guns and swords the other SOLDIERs wield. At this range it will only be like a minor cut but any closer and it can be lethal."

"Nanaki dinner!" Cloud yelled as Aerith and Nanaki appeared after their walk. Ready to feed Nanaki.

"It's wonderful that Aerith came back!" Yuffie said happily. Tifa sadly smiled "I am to Yuffie it's just that. . . Uh say Yuffie why don't you do your homework?" Yuffie then asked "Say Tifa if it's all right with you can I help out around the house?" Tifa paused for a moment. "Sure it's about time the other helped out as well. After Tifa left Yuffie began to wonder about her encounter with Sephiroth and if she should tell them what happened. "I wonder why he's after Aerith?" she mumbled to herself.

Still in Sector 5 Sephiroth kept pointing his sword at Shelke. "If you don't tell me where she is Cetra I will kill you." Shelke then looked at him"Do you mean Aeris, Sephiroth?" Sephiroth's grin grew even more "So you do know her after all. Tell me where she is now while you're still here." Shelke just brushed herself off "I don't know where she is?" Sephiroth tried to stab her again but missed her on purpose. "Do you really wish to die Cetra?" Shelke then shot him a death glare "Papa told me not to fight. I did nothing wrong and I don't wish to fight you." Sephiroth kicked her onto the ground. "Monster, you're are humanity's downfall there's no place for you on the Planet." Shelke got up and looked him in the eye. "You're wrong Papa would never lie to me." Sephiroth sneered "There isn't anyone else here who has vectors and can speak with the Planet. That's because they were all killed at birth you are still here because they needed a guinea pig." Shelke had lost it "Lies those are all lies." She then remembered Dyne saying Pres. Shinra ordered him to kill her. "I guess I'll have to start anew."

At Cloud's house everyone sat down to dinner. "Aerith where were you today?" Aerith just responded with "Aerith. Cloud sighed "It's hopeless." Tifa then looked at everyone "As long as she's safe Cloud it doesn't matter." Cloud nodded "That's true Tifa but something's still bothering me."

Shelke approached Sephiroth. Sephiroth stabbed her in the arms but no blood came out making Sephiroth extremely confused. "Cetra I led you here because there's nothing you can use as a weapon." Sephiroth then moved closer. Shelke just smiled and walked toward him. He was about to kill her when her prosthetic arm flew off and punched him. Sephiroth remembered when Aeris pulled the same stunt. He then got another sword out and cut her on the face. Shelke then looked at her hand to see blood on it. Shelke then cried for her Papa to save her. She then look at Sephiroth's arm "Sephiroth what happened to your arm?" Sephiroth approached her "You're friend did this to me." Shelke ran towards him and yelled "Aeris isn't my friend she's the reason why I have these fake arms and legs!" Sephiroth then realized they had the same foe. "I can sense other Cetra but not her, say Sephiroth we should work together. It'll be easier to kill Aeris." Sephiroth sighed "I'll be here if you need me."

At the Shinra Building. "Miss Shera Prof. Dyne has let Number seven escape. Cetra like her are just mindless drones." Shera had to disagree "Pres. Shinra I heard what happened to his child and I think he's beginning to think of Shelke as his own daughter." Pres. Shinra laughed at the top of his lungs "Did Prof. Dyne tell you that horseshit?" Shera was getting angry "Sir, he told me he killed his own daughter after his wife died." Pres. Shinra sat back down "Prof. Dyne's punishment will be upheld for the moment."

In Dyne's office he held up a picture with his pregnant wife and him. He put the picture up and sighed he then thought about Shelke. "Well at least she can still keep on living."

In Midgar Shelke was wandering all alone in the streets. She looked in the bag and saw some gil, but didn't know what it was. Her stomach then began to grumble. She then approached a food cart. But saw some people before her pay with coins. Shelke didn't realize paper gil was worth more than coin gil and walked away sadly.

Yuffie was outside. "I think I should find out more about Aerith." she said. She then ran to a payphone to call Sephiroth, but Nanaki ran away before she could.

In the graveyard Shelke sat there all alone by a fire. "I wonder if Papa really did abandon me?"She then began to cry wanting her Papa. All of a sudden Nanaki ran towards her with Yuffie right behind him. Yuffie remembered Shelke from the battle with Aeris. Shelke was wondering why Yuffie was staring at her. "Excuse me but what's wrong. Yuffie snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh I'm sorry I guess I spaced out a bit. Legs don't come off on their own." Just then Shelke's false legs came off causing Yuffie to faint.

At Cloud's house Aerith was still messing with the broken clock. Cloud was watching her "She must really like that clock. I wonder how she managed to escape from the professor?" Just then he remembered Rufus Shinra's severed head and gasped. Aerith stopped playing with the clock and looked at Cloud with concern "Cloud?" Cloud then looked at her. "Don't worry Aerith it's nothing to worry about."

At the graveyard Yuffie came around. "You really worried your dog and me." Shelke said.

"What's with your leg?" Yuffie asked her. "I'm sorry I'm not quite good with them yet." Shelke answered. "I'm sorry I'm a monster." Shelke said sadly. Yuffie just smiled at her "I don't think you are." Shelke blushed at the thought "I didn't think so either." Yuffie was about to ask Shelke about Aerith when Shelke said "Yuffie do you want to be my friend? I don't know anything about the world, and I don't like being lonely." Yuffie just smiled at her "Of course I will Shelke and you're just like me."

The two sat by the fire. As it went out Shelke began to get some gil out of her bag to burn it. Yuffie managed to stop her "Shelke you shouldn't burn money. How did you manage to get so much gil?" Shelke looked at her. "My Papa gave it to me." Yuffie then said "I bet you really don't know a lot about money then?" Shelke protested "Of course I know a lot about money." Yuffie decided to have some fun with her. "Oh yeah then what the only special secret to prevent getting robbed?" Shelke then began to cry. "I'm sorry Yuffie I lied can you tell me the special secret?" Yuffie comforted her "It's okay Shelke I lied as well don't worry." They both got up and started to walk away to get something to eat. "I envy you Shelke you're Papa must've been really worried about you to give you all that gil." Shelke then began to frown "I'd rather be with Papa then have all the gil in the world." Yuffie then decided to ask her. "Shelke do you know why Aerith is being attacked?" She looked at her questioningly. "Yuffie who's Aerith?" "Aerith is the person I met here," Yuffie said. "I remember when you fought her. I've been living with her at someone's house." After hearing this Shelke was amazed.

"Tifa I'm going to look for Yuffie she's been outside too long." Cloud said. As he walked out the door he saw Yuffie and Shelke talking. Yuffie then told Shelke that Aerith lived here. Cloud was surprised at how Shelke looked. Cloud ran up to Shelke asking her if she had vectors. "Cloud Shelke is hungry, and she also wanted to see Aerith." Cloud smiled at them "Okay Yuffie bring Shelke inside and I'll get dinner ready." As soon as they entered the house Shelke saw Aerith waiting for Cloud at the door. Recognizing Aerith as Aeris Shelke lunged herself at Aerith to attack her.

Author's Note: I'm trying to finish this fanfic as fast as I can so I have more time to work on y other fic. So expect a lot of fast updates.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or Final Fantasy VII they belong to Lynn Okamoto and Square-Enix and this idea to base this fanfic off Elfen Lied belongs to Agita Omega. I also do not own any of the characters both Elfen Lied and FF VII.

_Italics means it is a flashback_

Chapter 8

Shelke charged towards Aerith grabbed her by the legs and threw her into a shelf. Shelke was about to finish her when Cloud and Tifa came to her aid. Shelke was confused at why they would be so kind to a murderer like her. Cloud then walked to Shelke and slapped her. "What the hell is going on here Shelke!" "Cloud I'm so sorry I'm sure Shelke didn't mean it." Yuffie said. Shelke was still puzzled about everything and said to Cloud "Cloud you have to believe me I'm not bad, Aeris is the one who is." she said as she pointed to Aerith. Yuffie was surprised when Shelke called her Aeris. "Cloud I think Aerith is unconscious." Tifa said as she helped Aerith up Cloud then rushed to Aerith's side. Shelke then ran out the door crying Yuffie followed her.

"Shelke you forgot your bag." Yuffie said as she gently handed Shelke her bag of gil. Shelke just frowned at it. "I don't want it. Besides it hate you for making me out to be the villain." Yuffie then sat down next to Shelke "Shelke why did you attack Aerith?" Shelke turned around and looked at her "I attacked her because she's a sinister person." "Shelke why do you call Aerith Aeris?"

In the Shinra building there was a helicopter with Elena coming out of it, she felt very sick. Shera was outside waiting for her. As they were walking through the hall Shera noticed that Elena was carrying a bag and wondered why she was carrying it. As they arrived at Pres. Shinra's Shera told Elena that he was waiting for her.

In Pres. Shinra's office Elena opened the bag and revealed the head of Rufus Shinra. "I'm going to leave now Pres. Shinra." Suddenly Pres. Shinra pulled out a gun. Elena tried to run away, then a gunshot was heard. Shera, who was outside, closed her eyes.

Meanwhile outside Cloud's house Shelke had just finished telling Yuffie about Aeris. "Shelke I don't believe that she killed all those people and ripped off your arms and legs." Shelke stood up and revealed her vectors to Yuffie.

In Pres. Shinra's office Elena was shot in the arm and began to lose a lot of blood. "I won't kill you Elena if you answer my questions. Who was the other person who saw my late son?" Elena stood up "Sir, I'm afraid I don't remember." She then collapsed on the floor again and remembered Cloud that one day. Pres. Shinra then ordered Shera to call for medical assistance. As soon as Shera began to call. Pres. Shinra turned Rufus' head to face Elena. "Elena you will now work for me instead of my son."

Shelke had just finished cutting a metal bar with her vectors, then she re-attached it with her vectors. "All Cetra have vectors since they are born." Shelke said and then removed her false arms and legs. Yuffie then realized that Aeris really did dismember Shelke that day only she saw her as Aerith. "I'm different from Aeris I wouldn't dream of harming anyone, unlike her. Oh I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that." Yuffie had to protest. "Shelke, Aerith is the nicest person I've ever met in my life. And not only that but she never used those invisible arms, not once." Shelke began to wonder why she can't sense Aeris when she's Aerith.

At Seventh Heaven Aerith was in bed while Cloud and Tifa were nursing her back to health. All of a sudden Aerith awoke. Outside Shelke sensed her knowing that Aerith had become Aeris once more.

Pres. Shinra was talking to Dyne again on his office. "Pres. Shinra why do you let outsiders in this facility?" Pres. Shinra turned to face him. "She already knew about my son's research, Professor." "Pres. Shinra if I may I believe the other research center has the vaccine ready." Pres. Shinra just sneered at him. "I don't care for the vaccine Prof. Dyne what I want is the virus itself. You see Aeris is mankind's rebirth and one day the Cetra will destroy the human race. It is the will of God himself." Dyne got out of his seat "Sir that's the most absurd thing I have ever heard!" Pres. Shinra narrowed his eyes "I wouldn't say that if I were you Professor. You just have to disobey me after the favors I gave to you. I know you let No.7 escape, so we will use No. 35 to retrieve her. Your disobedience only increases your debt towards me.

"Aerith are you all right?" Cloud said. Not realizing that Aerith was now Aeris. Aeris got up and stumbled out the bedroom. Cloud and Tifa followed her. "I swear I'm going to kill that girl with bare hands." Aeris said angrily. All of sudden Aeris fell but Cloud managed to catch her making Aeris blush. Cloud then carried her back to the bedroom. "I'll go get some medicine," Tifa said "Oh and Aerith don't do anything perverted to Cloud while I'm gone." This made Aeris very angry. Cloud sat by her side "Just lay down Aerith we have to get this fever down." Aeris then started going back to sleep remembering that someone said the same thing to her long ago.

Aeris remembered when she was younger._ She was in a bed and she could hear other people talking, they were talking about her fever and how she was different from the other children. The other kids didn't like Aeris._

_Aeris ran out of the house and lied down on a rock path. Just then a baby chocobo found her and snuggled close to her. "You should worry about me little chocobo. I'm not lonely." Aeris then began to cry._

_At school the day at school. There was a boy who called her "Monster" and spilled milk all over her backpack. He then pushed her to the floor since she didn't talk back to him. The bully and his two friends began to laugh at her. "Hey Monster I heard you were abandoned in the slums and I can see why it's because of what you are." Aeris tried to get up but the bully pushed her down again. The bullies began to laugh at her some more. Suddenly a girl shouted to the teacher "Teacher, Denzel is making fun of her again." The three boys then ran away. The girl then began to help Aeris up and noticed her backpack was covered in milk. "Everyone here is miserable." Aeris said._ _Then the girl_ _said to her "When you're miserable you need something more miserable than you are." The girl then helped Aeris clean her bag and told her "Since you're alone you can always share something with me if it will make you feel better." That night Aeris brought some food to feed her baby chocobo. "If you weren't her little chocobo I don't think I could take it anymore. But little chocobo never go where I live because you'll get bullied too. If only I was stronger then I could look after you." Aeris was then standing naked in a void. Four vectors began to extend out of her. She then woke up "Something is moving inside me." She then looked up to see hand prints covering the walls_.

_At school Aeris told the girl about the baby chocobo she met, and took the girl to see it. She told the girl to promise not to tell anyone about her baby chocobo. The girl promised not to._

_The next day at school Aeris was happily sitting at a table. Denzel then called to her and Aeris found that one of his friends was holding her baby chocobo down. Aeris rushed to aid it, but another one of his friends held her back. The boys began to laugh at her. Denzel then told her to beg, kick, and scream or they would hurt the baby chocobo instead of her. Aeris then kicked him so he told one of his friends to beat the baby chocobo. His friend first kicked the baby chocobo_ _into the wall. Aeris struggled to get free so she could help it but no avail._ _Denzel then told his friend to hold the baby chocobo down and picked up a vase. He then started hitting it repeatedly with the vase while he made Aeris watch. Just then the girl came in "Stop it Denzel!" Denzel then turned to the girl. "Why should I? After all you're the one who told us where the baby chocobo was." Aeris was surprised and hurt at what she just heard. The girl looked at her sadly "I didn't want it to go this far I'm really sorry." "Hey Denzel." one of the boys said "It's not moving anymore." Denzel smiled triumphantly._

_Aeris then said to herself "When you're miserable you need to find something more miserable than you are." The girl then let out a smile secretly. Aeris then told them "The ones who aren't human. The ones who are inhuman. . . Are you!" Suddenly the boy who was holding Aeris head had exploded with blood splattered everywhere. The other kids had also died in the process with him. Aeris then stood by herself in a room covered with blood and everyone who had died at her hands._

_At the rocky path where Aeris met her baby chocobo she had made a grave for it. "I'm sorry little chocobo it was my fault for being so different." She then began to hear a little tune. Aeris then saw a music box on the ground playing the tune. A boy stood there looking at her with Aeris looking right back at him._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or Final Fantasy VII they belong to Lynn Okamoto and Square-Enix and this idea to base this fanfic off Elfen Lied belongs to Agita Omega. I also do not own any of the characters both Elfen Lied and FF VII.

_Italics means it is a flashback_

Chapter 9

"_It's a very beautiful melody."_ _Aeris said"You're very pretty."_ _The boy suddenly said. Aeris then got annoyed and released her vectors, but stopped when he came running towards her asking her to be his friend. Aeris then remembered the girl that betrayed her practically saying the same thing. "I hate you people." Aeris said as she walked away. "I'll meet you tomorrow here if you want to play," the boy shouted "Oh and my name's Cloud if you were wondering."_

_At a house there was a news report about the murder Aeris committed. As Aeris was showering in the house, and then went to the fridge to get something walking past all the corpses that once lived there._

_The next day Aeris was waiting for Cloud at the rocky path. While over hearing two policemen talk about the murder she then hid behind a tree. After a while she approached her baby chocobo's grave thinking he would never come. Cloud then appeared behind her._ _"Sorry I'm late I had to sneak out of the house because my mom kept telling me there was a murderer outside." Then they both hid under a shelter until the rain stopped. "Cloud, why did you want to be friends with me?" Cloud paused for a moment. "Well you looked really sad and lonely and also when I found out you liked the song to the music box too I was really happy." he said as he smiled._

_Cloud then scooted closer to her "Well be warmer this way Aeris." Aeris nodded. After a while "I have to go home Aeris we should play again tomorrow." Aeris then smiled and nodded in agreement. As Aeris was walking along she saw a mother and children happily waiting for the father to come home. This made Aeris furious. As soon as the dad got home she killed everyone in the house. She then looked at the corpses. "Maybe this will stop the happiness for now." she said._

_The next day Aeris was at the same path waiting for Cloud. It was three days since she last saw him. Just then Cloud appeared. "I have to go for a while Aeris so we should play all day today."_

_Cloud and Aeris were walking to the zoo. "I love zoos," Cloud said "I love looking at the interesting animals." This reminded Aeris of Denzel telling her she wasn't human. She then said in low, angry voice "I'm sorry Cloud zoos aren't for me."_

_At the zoo Aeris saw an elephant and was amazed how large it was. Cloud then saw her happy and she got embarrassed. "I'm sorry I'm not having a good time." she said._

_While walking through the zoo Cloud held Aeris' hand. "Hey Aeris do you think we should look around some more?" Aeris smiled. As they were walking along Aeris then grabbed Cloud's hand with both of her's. "Cloud when will you be leaving tomorrow?" Cloud then looked at her. "I'm going to a festival with my friend, and I'll be leaving tomorrow night." Cloud said. Then Aeris heard to people talking about the odd murders. She then thought to herself "I guess I'm going to have to kill someone else so I can find a place to stay." Aeris realized what she just thought and was appalled to discover she would contemplate about killing people. "It because you love to slaughter people, and if you don't kill them one day they will kill you." A voice said. Aeris had to object "I shouldn't kill people that have nothing to do with me." The voice then revealed itself to be a mummified girl. "Face it you were born to kill people." Aeris could no longer take it "Shut up!" she said to the voice not realizing she said it aloud. " What are you doing?" Cloud asked his voice filled with concern. Aeris then looked at him "I'm sorry Cloud I guess I'm just really hot and tired." Cloud just smiled "Then I guess we should somewhere that isn't so hot." They both walked to a lake and walked in bare foot. Cloud then splashed Aeris and laughed. Aeris smirked and pushed Cloud into the water, and they both started a water fight. They then had to put their clothes out to dry or they couldn't get on the bus. They then sat on the shore back to back in the nude as Cloud began to hum the tune to the music box. "Today was the greatest day of my life. I won't dare forget it." Aeris said as she rested her head on Cloud's shoulder._

_Cloud and Aeris were both on the bus heading home. "Cloud can I go to the festival with you?" Aeris asked sadly. Cloud looked at her "I'm really, really sorry but I promised my friend I'd go with them." Aeris then asked "Cloud is your friend a girl?" But the bus was so loud that Cloud couldn't hear her. "I bet he is going to the festival with a girl that would be very terrible," The mysterious voice said. "Go on all you have to do is kill him." the voice said once more. "Stop it, who are you?" Aeris said in her head. The voice then began to laugh inside her head. "You should already know that by now." Aeris snapped out of her thoughts and realized she was strangling Cloud and stopped immediately. "Cloud if I ever kill a lot of people I want you to kill me instead."_

_On a long set of stairs outside Cloud and Aeris were watching the sunset together. "Thank you for everything Cloud." Cloud just smiled at her "You're welcome I had a lot of fun today." And they both started to hum the tune to the music box. Cloud was about ready to head home. Aeris then got up after him and asked "Cloud are you going to see a boy or a girl tomorrow?" Cloud paused for a moment knowing that if he said "girl" she would be sad. "I'm going to see a boy tomorrow." he finally answered. Aeris began to smile "Then I'll see you off tomorrow night, Cloud." She said to him as she began to walk home._

_The next day Aeris was at her baby chocobo's grave. She then said to the chocobo "Guess what little chocobo I don't think I'll be lonely anymore. And if I meet Cloud tonight I'm going to tell him my true feelings for him."_

_That night at the festival Aeris was searching for Cloud. She then saw Cloud with a girl hugging him and crying "But Cloud I don't want to wait another summer to see you again." Cloud gently patted her head. "It's okay Tifa don't cry." A man then bumped into Aeris. Aeris just lied on the ground crying thinking that Cloud already has someone to love. She then saw Cloud in her head telling her he could never love someone as monstrous as she. Aeris then cried some more. Then a headless Denzel appeared in her head and laughed "You're not human." he said as he kicked her dead baby chocobo towards her. The girl who betrayed her then appeared "You're stupid for trusting a human." Aeris couldn't take anymore and threw up. Then the mummified girl removed her bandages. "You should join me and change the world." Outside of Aeris' mind people were crowding over her as she was lying on the ground. Aeris then stood up. Back in Aeris' mind she said she was sorry to Cloud and told him she truly loved him as she took the girl's hand. Aeris then got up and slaughtered half of the people in front of her! The people remaining ran away in terror at what they just saw. Aeris then turned around and walked away, but on her way out she was stopped by a woman. The woman asked her if she was alright. Aeris then killed her and said ominously "I can assure you all on of these days I will all slaughter you." Among all of this commotion there was a small girl hiding watching all this happen._

_At the train station Cloud was ready to leave. His friend, Tifa, right beside him. The girl who saw Aeris was telling her parents what she saw. Meanwhile Aeris was standing on rooftop looking down at Cloud and Tifa. She then said full of malice to Cloud silently "Liar."_

Adult Aeris then woke up and saw that she was still in bed where Cloud left her. Tifa was downstairs chewing Cloud out as Aeris headed towards the door. Outside Shelke and Yuffie were looking at the stars when Aeris opened the door Shelke then saw her as Aeris stared at her.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or Final Fantasy VII they belong to Lynn Okamoto and Square-Enix and this idea to base this fanfic off Elfen Lied belongs to Agita Omega. I also do not own any of the characters both Elfen Lied and FF VII.

_Italics means it is a flashback_

Chapter 10

Aeris stared at Shelke for a few more seconds and pushed Yuffie down with one of her vectors. Shelke then got angry and started to fight Aeris once more.

Cloud was making dinner when he heard a crash outside. Shelke had pushed Aeris into the wall Aeris stood up and released her vectors, but Yuffie constantly told them to stop. Tifa then passed by Aerith room realizing that Aeris was no longer in bed.

Yuffie then ran up to Aeris and hugged her. "Please stop!" _Aeris then saw an image of a younger Cloud saying the exact same thing._ Aeris then fell to the ground. Cloud ran outside to see what was going on. Aeris then turned back to Aerith. As soon as Aerith saw Cloud she ran up to him and hugged him while saying "Aerith likes Cloud Cloud like Aerith?"

Everyone was having stew for dinner. "Shelke you should eat your food before it gets cold." Tifa said kindly. "Cloud, Shelke is my friend she only attacked Aerith because she was hungry and getting worked up about it." Yuffie said while Shelke was stuffing her face with food because she was starving."Please Cloud can Shelke stay for the night, she has no where else to go?" Cloud turned to her "It's fine by me." Shelke disagreed "No I'm not going to stay because you think I'm the bad guy." They were about to argue when Aerith gave her stew to Shelke knowing that Shelke was hungry and angry because of it. Shelke lowered her head "I'm sorry for attacking you, Aerith."

At the lab Dyne was contemplating about his past before he worked for Pres. Shinra._ Rufus Shinra was giving him a tour of the lab. "Remember you need to keep quiet about this lab. Also you should work here." Dyne sighed. "I'm sorry but you should find someone else_."_ He said as he walked away. "Fine if you're sure you don't want to see humanity's aftermath." Rufus said. Dyne stopped dead in his tracks._

_At a hotel it was raining. Policemen were staring at awe at a tricycle with a head in the spokes. They then opened the door and started to investigate. Suddenly a girl with orange hair came out crying. One of the policeman managed to calm her down. "Now are there any other scary people in there?"_ _The girl nodded as they walked in. But they saw no one. They turned around and asked her where they were. She then pointed to a policeman and ripped his head off with her vectors. She smiled as she killed other policemen while the remaining started to shoot her._

"_You see Prof. Dyne four years ago a girl with orange hair and vectors was born in Nibelheim. They were trying to figure out what she was." Rufus said as he took Dyne to the lab. In the lab they were shooting metal projectiles at her. "Please stop, I'm scared." She cried but no one stopped because they were testing her vectors. Dyne began to walk away "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm having regrets coming here." Rufus followed him. "You don't get Dyne what we are doing is benefitting mankind." Dyne glared at him. "Then why do you have to do such inhuman things here?" Rufus then sighed " A Cetra will kill anybody without hesitation and is humanity's enemy."_

_Suddenly the girl managed to break her chains and started to escape. A security guard was about to shoot her when she ripped his head off. "I'm going to do to you what you did to me." She said. Dyne saw this and ordered them to seal off all possible exits. A man then opened a door revealing Shelke. Shelke then said she wasn't the one. The girl then approached Dyne wanting to thank him, but got shot in the head by Rufus._

_Dyne was getting a lecture in Pres. Shinra's office. "The number of Cetra are increasing rapidly we have no choice but to kill them."_

_At a hospital Dyne and Rufus Shinra were talking to a man whose wife gave birth to a Cetra. The man got on his knees and cried._

"_I should kill them," Dyne said. "After all I've already killed so many that I don't want to dirty anyone else's hands." Dyne then got a call from the hospital. Dyne's wife had given birth to a baby girl. "Sir we've discovered cancer in the mother but she and the baby are just fine." Dyne was appalled to discover that the baby had vectors. "Miss I'm sorry but you'll have to kill the baby." Just then Dyne's wife got up still staggering_ _from the surgery "Dyne I don't want to hear such a thing." Dyne tried to explain but his wife collapsed from the surgery. After a while his wife asked why it had to be killed. "Just because she has vectors Dyne doesn't make her that different from everyone else." She then collapsed again. Dyne then picked her up saying he would try._

_Then at Pres. Shinra's office_ _"I am grateful Prof. Dyne that you've halted the Cetra outbreak. That's why I'm making you a research director. The Cetra virus is transferred by the vectors to the fathers. There has to be a queen Cetra that originally intermediated the virus. And remember Prof. Dyne I don't want any disobedience from you. After all I let your daughter live after she was supposed to be killed."_

Dyne stopped remembering his past and then looked at a picture of Shelke, glad that she managed to get away.

Shelke was fast asleep when Yuffie got her up to tell her breakfast was ready. For breakfast they had pancakes and Shelke scarfed her entire plate of pancakes. Tifa smiled "If we get anymore people to move here we could live on an island." Yuffie and Aerith nodded in agreement.

At the lab Shera and another scientist headed towards a door made entirely of reinforced steel and other metals. Where it held the strongest Cetra in the entire building. This Cetra was a monster in contrast to Aeris and had 26 vectors! They were about to unleash the ultimate Cetra!!

Author's Note- You can probably guess who the "Ultimate Cetra" is? And yes I know that this fic is almost entirely OOC.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or Final Fantasy VII they belong to Lynn Okamoto and Square-Enix and this idea to base this fanfic off Elfen Lied belongs to Agita Omega. I also do not own any of the characters both Elfen Lied and FF VII.

_Italics means it is a flashback_

Chapter 11

The ultimate Cetra also known as No.35 was released by a professor who was also her foster mother. They placed explosives inside of No.35 when she was very young because they knew how terrifying and powerful she was. Her foster mother then opened the door. No.35 walked out, very weak and wearing a gas mask. No.35 then began to fall as her foster mother came to her side and took of the gas mask. No.35 was revealed to be the face of a very innocent child about six years old who had brown hair, brown eyes, wore a white dress and her real name was Marlene. Marlene looked at her foster mother "You're not my real mother." she said and instantly Marlene ripped her foster mother in half! Panic arose as were trying to find the device that set off the explosives. With the last bit of her strength Marlene's foster mother found the device and set off one of the explosives, blowing Marlene's left arm off. They then managed to hold her down because she was unable to use her vectors.

Meanwhile Shelke was very happy to be living at the Seventh Heaven. Aerith was fixing the grandfather clock she possibly broke. Cloud then went over to Shelke "Shelke you haven't been doing enough work to live here." Shelke got mad but then cried stating that she didn't want to be lonely again and wanted to help. Shelke then looked at Aerith then hoped that Aerith would stay Aerith so that she would be happy again. Meanwhile Policemen who were looking for Aeris were now searching for Shelke.

In the lab Shera was about to tell Dyne about Marlene but instead found a smashed photo of Dyne and his wife in his office, but Dyne was nowhere to be seen. Sephiroth was picking up garbage throughout the slums of Midgar when Dyne suddenly appeared. Sephiroth pointed his sword at Dyne "Dyne it's your fault for giving me this wretched arm." Dyne just gave him a dirty look, then sighed. "Sephiroth I'll fix your arm if you'll just go and kill Aeris."

Shelke then walked up to Cloud. "Hey Cloud who is in this photo?" Cloud then turned to Shelke. "That's my sister Priscilla, she died and then something happened to me, but I just can't remember what."Cloud then sighed. "Anyway it's too late for me to apologize anyway." Aerith then appeared "Cloud don't cry." she said sadly. He then turned to face her. "But Aerith I'm not crying." Aerith didn't listen and then grabbed a pair of scissors and ran outside.

Cloud rushed after her. "Aerith what are you doing?" He then saw Aerith only she had cut her hair and put it in a bun. "No Aerith Cloud, Priscilla forgives Cloud." Cloud still looked confused. "Oh I see it now." Yuffie said. Aerith cut her hair and put it in a bun to make herself look like Priscilla to forgive you Cloud." Shelke then looked at Aerith and said so softly and so full of guilt that no one could hear. "She really is good after all." Then Aerith saw an image of a younger Cloud covered in blood and began to cry. "Cloud, Aerith so sorry." Cloud thought she talking about the time when she broke Priscilla's materia in half. He then gently hugged Aerith. "Aerith, thank you." Tifa was watching this and ran off.

"Maybe he really did love Aerith after all." Tifa said to herself as she walked to a blocked road with SOLDIERs. A plane was flying overhead. In the plane Shera was escorting Marlene and a fully armed SOLDIER squadron. She then said to Marlene in serious and firm voice "Remember Marlene you have 30 minutes and don't try to do anything funny or we will, without hesitation, blow you up."

Everyone then found out that Shelke was nowhere to be found. Cloud then told Yuffie to look after the house while Aerith and he searched for Shelke. Then as soon as they left Tifa came back and Yuffie had to explain to her what was going on.

"Remember Sephiroth, I expect you to keep you end of the bargain." Dyne said to Sephiroth as Sephiroth was getting ready for the hunt. While searching for Shelke Cloud and Aerith found a news report about the road blockade, while Shelke arrived at the place where they were going to unleash Marlene.

Suddenly Marlene with the squadron appeared in front of Shelke. Marlene then had a sadistic grin on her face "Can I kill her as well?" She then unleashed her vectors towards Shelke and ripped her prosthetic arms and legs off instantly. Marlene then let a loud, sadistic laugh. "She's fun!" and then continued laughing.


End file.
